1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to mops and rags and the like that are used for dusting, washing, cleaning, and polishing and, more particularly, to mittens and gloves that are adapted to assist with these and other cleaning tasks and purposes.
Devices that are worn over the hand, like a mitten with a cotton surface are known types of devices that are used to wash, apply wax, remove wax, dust, and the like.
Business establishments that wash automobiles are familiar with such types of devices and often use them. These types of businesses are commonly referred to as “car washes”.
At car washes, personnel will often wear a cotton type of a mitt (or mitten) and wash automobiles or portions of automobiles as they pass by.
A problem occurs in that when cold water is used, such as at car washes, and such a type of a mitt is used, the hand of the person becomes very cold. A knuckle joint (or joints) in particular, may start to ache.
Sustained exposure to cold water is, itself, painful and may have long term negative consequences. The linkage between frequent and protracted exposure to cold water and the effect on joints is not known. Can this lead to arthritis or to other maladies? If so, is there a potential liability to car washes? These types of questions remain unanswered and may require legal action to resolve them.
Clearly, this potential looms ominously to any car wash owner. Regardless of any liability considerations, the fact that any type of an exposure to cold water makes the job of washing cars more difficult is, itself, a certainty. This can result in job dissatisfaction and in the quick turn over of personnel, which is another consequence that often affects and adds expense to the car wash owner.
While the focus in the preceding discussion has been car washes, it is to be understood that this problem is not limited only to car washes. Window washers as well as general cleaning personnel, including “maid” services and other specialized types of commercial, industrial, or residential cleaning services may experience nearly identical or similar or related types of problems from an exposure to cold water or to some other type of a cold fluid that is used as a cleaning solution.
Excessively hot water or fluids can have a similar negative effect. Exposure to fluids that are too hot is also painful and potentially damaging.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a cleaning apparatus that is worn over a hand which aids in cleaning, dusting, and polishing tasks and helps to insulate the hand of the user.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dust mitts are, in general, known. For example, a product that is called “WASH MITT” is commercially available. This product is for washing and dusting purposes and it is formed from 100% cotton denille.
While the structural arrangements of the above described device and other similar types of devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.